The present invention relates to a container comprising a container body, which comprises a container opening, and a container closure for the container opening, wherein the container body and the container closure are embodied as a one-piece injection molded part comprising a hinge, which movably connects the container closure to the container body, wherein the container body comprises a container wall, which forms a container space, wherein the container opening is surrounded by a rim, wherein the container closure is designed as a snap on closure and can be moved between an open position and a closed position, wherein the container closure comprises a base, at which a skirt is arranged, wherein the container closure comprises a first sealing segment and a second sealing segment, wherein the first sealing segment is arranged on an inner side of the skirt and the second sealing segment is arranged on the base, wherein, in the closed position, the first sealing segment rests against an outer side of the rim to form a first seal.
Such a container is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,056. The known container comprises two sealing segments, one of which rests against the outer side of the rim in the closed position and the other one of which rests against the inner side of the rim. A further container comprising a similar shape is known from WO 96/33108.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,161 describes a closure for a bottle. The closure is thereby embodied as a separate part. It comprises a segment, which rests against the front surface of the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,033 B1 describes a closure for a container. The closure comprises flaps, which can be opened and closed.